This invention relates to an amusement device, and more particularly to improved forms of confetti which enable the production of visual effects not previously obtainable with conventional confetti.
Standard or conventional confetti comprises a plurality of small, loose or bulk pieces of paper which are round or square and which have diameters or lengths usually less than one-half inch. When such confetti is thrown into the air, the pieces rise into the air as a cloud or stream, and then fall rapidly to the ground, sometimes with an irregular tumbling motion, but in generally straight, vertical paths from the highest point in the air reached by each piece. Such action is acceptable at weddings or parties where the object is to shower persons with the confetti. However, such action is not very dramatic or spectacular when the object is to create a visual display such as at an indoor fireworks show. First, there is no "burst" of color like real fireworks since the loose confetti must be thrown, or ejected from a toy cannon, such that there is a cloud or stream of confetti pieces rising into the air, as opposed to, a sudden burst of pieces from a single location in the air. Second, the individual pieces of conventional confetti fall to the ground in almost straight vertical lines, and they fall relatively rapidly, sometimes with an irregular tumbling motion, but with little or no floating action or "hang" time in the air. In addition, because loose confetti has no effective mass, it cannot be projected very high into the air.